Code Eve
is an entity that exists within the Sacred Orb. She is the Bakugan Mother Light, who gave origin to Dragonoid and Dharaknoid on Vestroia. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She was first seen when Fabia brought the Battle Brawlers to the Sacred Shrine. When Drago and Dharak were fighting each other, she later teleported all of the Gundalians out of Neathia. In The Secret of the Orb, she got angry because Ren and Marucho were fighting, when they were once friends. It made a dimensional twister, in which Mason got caught and Ren and Nurzak were forced to retreat. In Divide and Conquer, it teleported Nurzak and Sabator after being defeated by Barodius and Dharak. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), it sent out Dragonoid Colossus, which stopped Linehalt's Forbidden Power. In Code Eve, she reacted again transporting Dan, Drago, Barodius, and Dharak to her own dimension. There, she presented herself before them. In Destiny Revealed, she explained the origin of the Bakugan and made an arena in a middle dimension, for Drago and Dharak to have their final battle. After Dan wins, Barodius and Dharak try to steal the Orb despite the loss but are transported to a dark-reversed dimension that she created as a prison for them. Code Eve then gives that power to Drago to evolve into Titanium Dragonoid, while she left Neathia by flying with the Orb itself. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge After her departure from Neathia, Code Eve returned to New Vestroia where she actually lies within the Sacred Orb hidden in a cave. In a deleted scene in Chaos Control, after Titanium Dragonoid uses Revolutional against Zenthon, she made a brief appearance to Dan and Drago. The same deleted scene also appears in a flashback in A Royale Pain. In Mind Search (her first appearance in the English dub), she was found by Dan, Drago and Wavern. In Behind the Mask, Barodius and Dharak revealed that after being transferred to their prison with, their hatred and desire exposed to the Sacred Orb caused them to mutate into new unrecognizable forms that soon would be known as Mag Mel and Razenoid. After that, Mag Mel was able to manipulate his link with Dan in order to absorb all the Chaos Energy generated from all of his battles in Interspace and New Vestroia, so he can break free from his chains. Trivia *Code Eve is the only female "Bakugan" featured in the English version of Gundalian Invaders. It's worth noting however that Avior is also female in the Japanese version. *Unlike the Perfect Core, Code Eve is able to speak. *Only one Bakugan does not originate from Code Eve, Leonidas. Gallery 1888.jpg|Code Eve trying to separate Dharak and Drago. 185px-Dan_and_Blitz_Drago_DR.png Code Eve deleted scene MSEP9.jpg|Code Eve in a deleted scene in Chaos Control See also *Sacred Orb *DNA Code and Switch Code *Neathia and Gundalia: the planets split from one another, at war in the series. *Dragonoid Colossus: protector of the Sacred Orb. *Dark Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Special Energies